All she wanted
by ShadowProve13
Summary: [AU] Being the daughter of a black smith is not easy - enter the boring life of Ranmaru. She dreams of adventures and excitement but she being the only one able to take over the family business she doubts of her dreams coming true. But one day she finds a boy unconscious in the woods and takes care of him - but is he really what he seems? OC x Kirino. R&R and no flames :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Minna~  
Well here's a story that popped into my mind from a dream, and well I kinda wanted to write it ^^"  
So this fanfic is OC x Kirino (female)...yeah, I kinda like Kirino is a girl now, I don't know why though .-.  
Anyway, hope you like it. Review if ya do so I shall continue it.  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They say that one day your dreams will come true, that one day you'll be what you want to be. But...that's not my case.

My name is Ranmaru - I'm the fourteen year old daughter of my village's black smith, and my dream is to go on an adventure; away from this place but I can't. Why? Well see, when my Papa passes away I'm the only one who can take over the family's business, the blood of a black smith runs through my veins.

That's going to be my life - it is my life! All I'm ever going to do is make horse shoes, swords and arrows for the Archer's bows. I guess nothing ever exciting shall happen in my life...

* * *

I placed the red cape over my head and tied the bow resting near my collar-bone from the blue ribbon attached to it, and thus my daily routines start - which are the same everyday. First collect the freshly laid eggs from the coop, groom the horses in the stables, pick the vegetables from the garden and if needed: aid my papa in the workshop.

I left the house and walked over to the back where the chicken coop is kept. I entered the cage and went to the back where they laid their eggs every morning, I collected and placed them in my basket carefully and gently. Between the six chickens we owned I collected a total of thirteen eggs. '_They'll be good for today and tomorrow, tomorrow's batch I'll give to the neighbours._'

I gave the chickens some feed and left, making sure the cage was closed properly and walked back to the house and gave my mother the basket of eggs. I left once again to the stables to groom and feed the horses, once I got there I was greeted by my favourite of the three horses - his name was Haku. He was pure white as the snow though had the odd grey spot down near his hooves. He was young, only three years old but was strong.  
I groomed and fed him first like always then moved on to my papa's other two horses - Rae and Eltsac.

I had a small break after the grooming and then proceeded to the garden to pick the vegetables. Carrots, lettuce, potatoes, onions, mushrooms. That was about all we had, though there are herbs that grow in the woods - which my mother has asked me to pick for her so she could add some flavour to the stew she was making.

I went back to the stables and saddled up Haku, attaching the basket for herbs on the side. I mounted up on the saddle and trotted off to the woods.

Once we arrived at the spot where the certain herbs grew, I got off of Haku and took the basket after tying his bridle to a tree. Kneeling down I started to pick the herbs and placed them into the straw basket, humming a random tune at the same time.

I was almost done until the sound of leafs brushing up against each other caught my attention. I turned around to see if Haku was eating them but he wasn't, my second guess was that it was an animal. So I ignored it and picked up my basket and took it back over to Haku and attached it to the saddle again, I was about to mount up until I heard a moan of pain and looked over in its direction. To my surprise a boy, not older than me limped out from the bushes and collapsed right in front of me. I ran over to him only to see deep cuts and blood soaking through his shirt.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**First chapter done~ :'D R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya Minna~  
I'm glad you like this fanfic, so here's the second chapy~  
And to HikaNoHana: I don't know if it is; I just found the pic when I was looking up images and thought that his design was the closest to what the OC looks in my mind ^^"  
Enjoy, ya :)  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Recap:**

_I was almost done until the sound of leafs brushing up against each other caught my attention. I turned around to see if Haku was eating them but he wasn't, my second guess was that it was an animal. So I ignored it and picked up my basket and took it back over to Haku and attached it to the saddle again, I was about to mount up until I heard a moan of pain and looked over in its direction. To my surprise a boy, not older than me limped out from the bushes and collapsed right in front of me. I ran over to him only to see deep cuts and blood soaking through his shirt._

* * *

I laid his head on my lap - it didn't matter if my dress got blood on it since it was already the colour of crimson red. I took off my red cape with the hood and tied it around the deepest cut of his to stop the bleeding. '_What am I going to do? I can't just leave him like this..._' It's true that I have no idea that to do with him - I thought about putting him on Haku and go back home that way but the problem was how I was going to get him on my horse, let alone have the upper body strength to do so.

I moved the boy's head so he was fully lying on the ground and I got up, dusting the dirt off from my dress which now had small droplets of blood on it. I made my way over to Haku and untied his bridle and stroked him from his forehead down to his nose as he gave me a puzzling look.

I smiled at him. "It's okay boy. I need you to go back home and bring Papa here, okay?" Yes he was a horse but Papa has trained him well, teaching him key words since he was a foal. Haku understood what I wanted and let out a snort meaning he would go, so I let go of the bridle and he ran straight down the path that led to my village.

I went back to the injured boy, kneeling down and carefully brought his head back up on my lap. I sighed and looked at him; his skin was pale and hair was jet black but the parts which the sun was shining on looked midnight blue. Though what caught my attention was the bandage wrapped around his left eye. '_He must have a tough life..._'

I snapped out of my trail of thoughts as he started to moan though he wasn't waking up; I guessed it was a bad dream, so hesitantly I run my fingers through his hair like how mother did when I had gotten nightmares as a young child. He seemed to have calmed down after a minute or two.

* * *

My papa arrived about fifteen minutes later worried that something bad had happened to me but I reassured him, and showed him the boy. Papa carefully picked him up and placed him on his back. "He's going to be okay, isn't he?" I asked my Papa in a worried tone which was like his when he first came here.

"I think so, his injuries don't seem like he would die from them. But we need to get the doctor to give him the proper treatment." He brushed his silver hair out of his eyes with his spare hand and then walked back to our village as I attached the bridle to Haku again and mounted up on him, catching up to papa.

When we got home my mother was shocked to say the least but quickly ran out to go and get the village's medic. I helped papa take the boy to my bedroom and laid him on my bed carefully, by then the bleeding had stop and papa told me to get a cloth and a dish of water to clean his wounds, and I did so.  
I dabbed the cloth gently against his cuts, cleaning away the blood and other bacteria. It was then the doctor walked into the room with his bag, so I moved aside and let him do his job. My mother asked me to help her with lunch; cutting the vegetables and herbs I collected.

It was an hour later and the doctor came out of the room and walked up to papa. "He's fine now." He smiled. "I stitched up the deep cuts and bandaged what needed to be. All he needs now is rest." I was glad, no, happy that he would be okay - he seems so mysterious, I wanted to know what he did, what happened to him. But I guess that'll have to wait until he woke up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Done~ Hope you liked it, R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya Minna~  
Here's the next chapy for you, I'm gonna try to update more often since my exams have finished \(^o^)/  
Anyway, this chapter is gonna be in the boy's pov this time.  
Hope you like, ya~  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Reap:**

_When we got home my mother was shocked to say the least but quickly ran out to go and get the village's medic. I helped papa take the boy to my bedroom and laid him on my bed carefully, by then the bleeding had stop and papa told me to get a cloth and a dish of water to clean his wounds, and I did so.  
I dabbed the cloth gently against his cuts, cleaning away the blood and other bacteria. It was then the doctor walked into the room with his bag, so I moved aside and let him do his job. My mother asked me to help her with lunch; cutting the vegetables and herbs I collected._

_It was an hour later and the doctor came out of the room and walked up to papa. "He's fine now." He smiled. "I stitched up the deep cuts and bandaged what needed to be. All he needs now is rest." I was glad, no, happy that he would be okay - he seems so mysterious, I wanted to know what he did, what happened to him. But I guess that'll have to wait until he woke up._

* * *

I groaned as I held my head, the light coming from the windows was bright and blinding. '_Where the heck am I?_' I sat up slowing, regaining my senses and looked around the room. '_The last thing I remember was being chased through the woods._' My head felt groggy and my body felt like I was trod on by a horse.

Where am I? How did I get here? And What day was it? - those questions ran through my mind, though sounds of the chickens made me think I was in a small farm-like village.

I looked down and saw white bandages around my torso, arms and legs. I could feel stitches here and there; by now I was quite used to their feeling. I sighed deeply and looked out the window, I could see a small garden and a well - that was pretty much it.

That's when I heard the door handle jiggle; I looked over at the door and it opened, a girl with rose-pink hair and greenish-blue eyes walked in with what seemed like a blanket. She paused and looked straight at me, I could see her pupils growing wide and she beamed a smile at me. "You're awake!" She exclaimed and walked over to the bed side.

"Umm..." My throat was dry like a desert and that was the only "words" I managed to get out. She looked really happy for some reason.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up," She said in a more calmer tone. "but I guess there was nothing to worry about." She sent me a sweet smile. I coughed when I tried to ask her something and she must have understood my situation. "Oh, I'll bring you some water, hold on." And then she left.

That was strange, she was so nice and kind to me. '_Doesn't she know who I am?_' If she did I'll give her kudos for being a good actress. But then again, it struck me that since this place seemed small they probably have never heard of me...  
She came back with a glass of water and smiled as she handed it over to me. I drank it all in one big gulp and gave the glass back to her. "Thanks." I said and cleared my throat.

"You're welcome." She was still smiling which was kind of getting annoying at this point. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded slowly. "How long have I been knocked out?" I sat up a bit more and wriggled around to get more comfortable.

"It's been four days now, I was afraid you wouldn't wake up." She mentioned that again. "Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Ranmaru, what's yours?" She asked me innocently.

I looked at her for a couple of seconds, she really didn't seem to know who I was. "I'm...Alvy." I chuckled inwardly to myself, it's been far too long since I've used my birth name. "Umm...were you the one who found me?" She nodded firmly.

"I was out in the woods picking herbs, when I was about to leave you came out of the bushes and collapsed right in front of me. My Papa came and carried you back home and the doctor fixed you up." She explained to me.

I'll admit that I was grateful for her kindness. "Thank you...Ranmaru, was it?" She nodded again.

"Yep." She sent me another smile. "My parents are out at the moment but they shall be back soon. Is there anything you want? Food or more water?" I was going to decline but my stomach deceived me and I heard the rosette giggle. "There's some stew and bread leftover, would you mind having that?"

I Nodded. "Anything is fine." She left the room again. I laid back down but then something clicked in my mind, I reached to my waist and felt around. '_Dammit my guns are gone. _He _must have taken them or else she would have asked me if it was her._'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Well there you go Minna. Hope you liked it, R&R :)**


End file.
